La peur n'est pas un jeu
by Crookiesxx
Summary: L'Épouvantail pensait que seul Batman pouvait encore lui faire ressentir cette chose immonde qui est la peur. Il était loin de s'imaginer que le psychiatre responsable de lui après son arrestation musclée, aurait un quelconque pouvoir sur lui. "La peur n'est pas un jeu, Crane." /!\ Post Arkham Knight /!\


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
Ici, encore une fanfiction sur Batman ! (en même temps, comment résister ?).  
Personnage central de cette histoire, Jonathan Crane, alias l'Épouvantail (j'ai préféré utiliser son nom original : Scarecrow...parce que ça pète plus la classe xD).  
Les personnages issus de DC Comics, ne m'appartiennent pas ! À l'inverse de Judith Rapple :P  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La peur n'est pas un jeu - Prologue**

Il était enfermé, dans une cellule en compagnie d'autres criminels dans son genre, Dent, Pingouin, Blackfire et même cet emmerdant Nygma. Qu'importe, lui, ne voyait rien de tout cela. Lui, voyait ses peurs les plus profondes refaire surface. Crane était censé n'avoir plus peur de rien, vrai, sauf quand un Batman vient vous enfoncer votre propre toxine dans vos veines, et ainsi révéler votre chiroptophobie. Scarecrow n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et cette situation plaisait grandement aux agents du poste de police. On surprit même un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Barbara Gordon. Le voir recroquevillé, les mains sur la tête en tremblant et marmonnant des choses indescriptibles était un spectacle gratifiant après la nuit qu'ils venaient tous de vivre. Un esprit de revanche et un sentiment de satisfaction, sans doute.

Seulement, cette situation ne plaisait pas au service psychiatrique d'Arkham qui avait pu prendre en charge les déficient mentaux. Crane en faisait partie. C'était une jeune psychiatre qui entra dans la cellule la première, sous les yeux envieux de Lazlo Valentin et les regards plus que sous-entendus de Double-Face et de Cobblepot. Elle les fusilla tous du regard avant de se pencher sur le cas de Jonathan Crane. Il réagit brusquement quand la jeune femme lui empoigna le bras pour le lever. Il gémit un « non » avant qu'elle ne le rassure en disant que tout irait bien, que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il ne daigna pas relever son visage, son esprit encore trop détruit pour arriver à avoir une notion de l'espace. Mais il là suivit à travers le commissariat, entouré d'un escadron pour la protéger en cas de violence de la part de Scarecrow.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'hôpital Général de Gotham où les anciens psychiatres d'Arkham avaient bénéficié d'une aile qui leur était réservée. Judith, la psychiatre, mena Crane jusque dans sa chambre, où il serait en paix et en sécurité, pour lui et pour les autres. Les vitres permettaient d'avoir une surveillance avec le patient.  
Elle devait veiller sur lui, pour éviter qu'il se blesse, que sa toxine nuise à son intégrité physique. Les capteurs informaient que l'état cardiaque de Scarecrow ne s'améliorait pas, qu'il était toujours à 170 de pulsation par minute. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il courait doit vers l'arrêt cardiaque. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose, mais les gardes avaient été clairs, « pas de contact avec les patients en attendant l'arrivée de renfort dans votre aile ». Mais l'aide n'était toujours pas arrivée, et elle aura du mal à venir, avec tout le remue-ménage dans lequel se trouvait Gotham. Elle réfléchissait aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle, mais une seule pouvait tentait de rétablir les capteurs de Crane à un niveau correct.

Elle entra dans la chambre, fermant à clé derrière elle, sécurisant l'ensemble de l'hôpital. Elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa sur la commode un poste radio, où une douce mélodie était jouée. Jonathan, qui était dans la même position que dans le commissariat, semblait avoir cessé de trembler, seulement quelques soubresauts de temps à autre. Judith regardait les capteurs sur sa montre digitale et voyait que les pulsations était irrégulières, passant de 120 à 170, et vice-versa. Ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure des situations. Elle essaya alors de rentrer en contact verbal avec lui.

« Jonathan Crane ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Pour seule réponse, un geste de panique de sa tête, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire. La jeune psychiatre posa ses mains sur les genoux de Scarecrow et essaya de focaliser son intention sur elle.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, plus rien ne peut vous arriver, maintenant. Il n'y a plus de raison d'avoir _peur_. »

Un mouvement, discret, de la part de Crane. Une pulsation cardiaque qui était régulière à 130. « Pas suffisant », pensa Judith. Toujours les mains sur ses genoux, elle le secoua très légèrement en continuant de le focaliser sur sa voix.

« Ecoutez-moi. Je suis le Dr Rapple, psychiatre depuis quelques années maintenant. Je me suis beaucoup occupé d'enfants souffrant de phobies et de terreurs nocturnes. Alors ce que vous ressentez, quoi que cela puisse être, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai moi-même souffert de terreurs nocturnes étant enfant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu devenir psychiatre et aider les personnes phobiques. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous exerciez le même métier dans le passé, pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ? »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, juste une attention lui permettant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Et cela commençait à porter ses fruits. Scarecrow ne tremblait plus, sa pulsation arrivant à 100 et un corps beaucoup moins crispé. Elle souffla de soulagement et décida de le laisser se reposer. Le brusquer ou focaliser son énergie pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses, surtout quand la personne est effrayée. Elle retira ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta en entendant un bruit métallique sur le sol. Crane s'était levé, l'armature de sa jambe gauche heurtant le sol à chacun de ses pas. Car il se rapprochait d'elle. Pas menaçant, mais sa stature et ce visage toujours baissé faisait monté une dose de frayeur chez Judith. Elle vérifia de nouveau si la porte était bien verrouillée et qu'il ne risquait pas de s'en prendre au reste de l'équipe. Elle inspira profondément et réussi à prononcer quelques mots.

« Dr Crane ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à lui faire complétement face. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand elle vit en pleine lumière le visage décomposé de son patient. Il là transperça de ses yeux bleus, presque blanc après le passage de Killer Croc. Elle pouvait lire de la satisfaction dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille, réalisant qu'elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

« Pourquoi vouloir soigner la peur, quand elle offre un si beau spectacle ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais menaçante. « Pourquoi se priver de sentir sous ses doigts le cœur de la victime s'accélérer sous l'effet de la peur ? », continua-t-il en serrant le cou de la jeune femme.

Il ne serrait pas assez pour vouloir la tuer. Il voulait juste sentir la peur émaner du psychiatre. Seulement, forte de ses expériences passées, elle ne se laissa pas dominer et serra le poignet de son agresseur pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce qu'il fit. Uniquement dans le but d'apprécier encore un peu plus le spectacle. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à perdre toute domination sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas de la peur _Docteur_ Crane. C'est de la souffrance, de la tristesse et une profonde déception. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous a pu s'infliger une telle vie ? De telles marques ? Et une image aussi effrayante ? ». Elle leva la main, et du bout de ses doigts, effleura les lambeaux de peaux et de tissus de la joue de Scarecrow. « Votre visage ne me fait pas peur. Au contraire, cela m'attriste de voir un homme capable de se mutiler à ce point, qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? La _peur_ chez vos ennemis et vos victimes ? Ou ce n'est qu'une protection pour voir uniquement Scarecrow, et non pas Jonathan Crane ? »

Il fit le même mouvement que Rapple, serra son poignet et retira la main qui effleurait sa « peau ». Il essaya de déchiffrer le regard franc et intense qu'il voyait dans les yeux ambre du docteur. Il serra les dents, et agrippa une nouvelle fois le cou de cette dernière.

« J'ai tué des personnes…pour moins que ça. », affirmait-il en là fusillant du regard. « Vous trembleriez de peur si vous connaissiez ma véritable nature. »

Elle sourit, tout en agrippant des deux mains le poignet qui serrait toujours son cou. Il serrait fort, mais l'air passait toujours assez pour garder Judith éveillée.

« Vous êtes détruit psychologiquement Jonathan. On vous a détruit. J'imagine que tout remonte à votre adolescence. Une fille peut-être ? ». Il tiqua. Son emprise se fit ressentir comme plus fébrile. Ses yeux se perdirent dans un océan de souvenirs, dû sans doute encore à la toxine qui parcourait ses veines. « Vous l'aimiez. Mais pas elle. Elle s'est même jouée de vous. »

Se remémorant le dit souvenir, Crane fixa du regard le docteur et là vit se métamorphoser en la dit jeune fille. Son visage se transforma en une boule de colère et sa main vint se refermer encore plus brutalement sur le cou frêle de Judith. Elle était à maintenant quelques centimètres du sol, la tête plaquée contre la porte de sécurité. Elle essaya de défaire l'étau qui se refermait sur elle, sans succès. Cette fois, elle était terrorisée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça. L'adrénaline prenant le dessus sur elle, elle laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Impossible de crier. Dans un dernier espoir, elle saisit la joue de Scarecrow pour le faire réagir.  
Ce qui fonctionna. Il vit de nouveau la réalité et le contexte dans lequel il se trouvait. Il tenait le Dr Judith Rapple entre ses doigts et elle était entrain de s'évanouir. Le voyant reprendre pied avec la réalité, elle sourit et lâcha prise. Le souffle court, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Quant à lui, il là lâcha. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit provenaient de l'équipe médicale qui venait à son secours. Un murmure vint à son oreille durant son sommeil.

« La prochaine fois, je vous tue…mademoiselle Rapple. »


End file.
